Return of the Fairy
by Inuyatta
Summary: *REPOSTED* COMPLETED Peruru/Chibiusa fic; Chibiusa is in a bout of depression and things become worse when she has a nightmare concerning our poor San ji no Yosei...so she takes matters into her own hands and seeks him out...see how it concludes now. D
1. Clouded Moon

Author's note: No, the character Sailormoon and the other Sailor Senshi do not belong to me, I'm just a rabid fan who admires Naoko-sama's work.

This is a Peruru/Chibiusa fic, so all of you anti-Peruru people can kiss my Asian-Caucasian ass. J/K

As for you concerned readers (I hope.) there is mild cursing, but no more than what was actually said in the SuperS movie. This takes place some time after the SuperS movie, since I haven't seen the Stars season, forgive me if I'm a little inaccurate, but remember this is my fic. Not real. I wish it was, but alas, it isn't.

Flames, comments, criticism, all are welcome, even flames because as I have said before, it gets drafty here. For the love of god, don't hate me, I wrote this back when I was 12 and my cousin keeps pestering me to post it. Please don't hate me…

Ok, I think I've taken enough space, so if you're still there, on with the story!

_Italics_ thoughts

_Italics in_ _quotations_ voice in memories

* * *

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 1: Clouded Moon)

A girl stared out of her empty window into space as she daydreamed about nothing in particular. She sighed, and looked around, confirming her isolation. She had friends, but they weren't her age.

_Besides_, she thought, _they're actually your mother's friends…_

She was talking, of course, about the girls her mother, Usagi, went to school with: Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. They were all very nice to her, but she knew that they all had responsibilities of their own and didn't need to be bothered by both her and Usagi. Usagi was a nuisance all by herself, and they loved her, but they only had so much patience. She thought of Hotaru, her best friend, who would gladly have hung out with her- if she could even speak yet. Hotaru was too young in her developmental stage to even grasp the concept of just hanging out and besides, she needed to make up for the time she lost with her father. Momo-chan was out of town for the summer, so that pretty much wiped out all options she could think of.

She sighed again, and then let her eyes wander around her room, until her eyes suddenly settled on a long, spiraling flute. She slowly made her way towards it, gently picking it up. Feeling among the smooth, pearl-like texture and circling end, her eyes began to water as the memories came flooding back…

"Konnichiwa, Small-lady, I was just stopping by to see yo-Small-lady! Is something wrong?" Diana asked worriedly.

"Hm? Oh, Diana-Chan, I'm sorry, I'm daydreaming too much lately…"she trailed off.

"Chibiusa-chan, are you sure you are alright? You really don't want to talk about it?" Diana said, already knowing that Chibiusa was disturbed about something important.

"It's nothing really, just…"

"What?"

Chibiusa hesitated before putting on a big, fake, sugary smile, saying "Nothing!"

Diana saw right through Chibiusa's facade, and pouted slightly, or about as much as a cat can pout. She knew Chibiusa had something on her mind that troubled her, but she also knew that she didn't like to burden other people with her problems--cats included. Diana decided to let it go at that because she knew she wouldn't get any information straight from her. Diana then took a glance at what Chibiusa was holding.

_Peruru's flute…I think I understand now…poor Chibiusa…,_ she thought to herself.

"You know Chibiusa-Chan, you can always tell me your problems because I'm always here for you, and somehow, I think that is why I was born…" Diana said with an encouraging smile, as she walked out of the room.

"I know you are, Diana, and I have always been grateful to have you around, it's just that sometimes we need to figure out the answer to the problems ourselves. Please take my word on this one…" Chibiusa said quietly to herself as she returned her gaze back out of the window.

* * *

"Luna! Luna…LUNAAA!!" Usagi yelled loud enough for everyone in the three-mile radius to hear.

"What? What is it?!" Luna winced as she tried to fold her ears to protect herself in vain from Usagi's painful, shrill voice.

"Oh! Luna, I needed to ask you about something--does Chibiusa seem troubled lately to you?"

"Oh Usagi-Chan, you're always the last one to know…," Luna began.

"What're are you talking about? If everyone already knew, then how come no one has asked her about it?" Usagi eyed Luna, waiting for an answer.

"Don't you think anyone one has tried? Besides, we know she won't tell us a thing, she doesn't like to bother other people with her worries…unlike some people who can't resist blubbering on and on about their problems," Luna said with a smirk.

"Are you trying to insinuate something, or do you really want a bath?' Usagi threatened, 'come on and tell me already what you think is bothering her!"

"I wouldn't know, but—," Luna was interrupted by another cat, only smaller.

"I might have an idea," a tiny, adorable voice mewed out sadly.

"What is it?" Usagi and Luna asked immediately at once.

"My guess is that she is missing—" In turn, Usagi interrupted Diana.

"Could it be her parents from the future? Or maybe Hotaru? Or…," Usagi began rambling. Luna knew better than to pay attention to Usagi when she droned on without a clue.

"Tell me, daughter, who is our small lady missing?"

"I'm sure she misses all those people Usagi-sama is listing off, but the one that seems to be giving the most pain in her heart is the previous owner of the flute that Small-lady holds close to her in her room," Diana finished.

"Peruru-san?" Luna asked instantly. Diana only nodded to confirm her mother's guess.

"Poor Chibiusa-chan, she can never seem to keep her loved ones around her for long…,." Luna sympathized, remembering the priest of Elysion, Helios, who couldn't stay because of his responsibility to his realm, and then remembering the guardian of the sugar energy of childrens' dreams, Peruru, who had left to fulfill his responsibility to his job.

Just then, Usagi broke out of her trail of thought to utter a confused:

"What about Peruru?"

_"Sigh_--Usagi, why can't you ever pay attention?!" Luna exploded.

* * *

Somewhere near America…

Peruru had a warm smile on his face as he looked at a small toddler who had his face wrinkled up in fear, for the child was having a nightmare. Peruru noted the child's discomfort, and began thinking of ways to bring the child from the nightmare, without waking him up. He then got an idea—his wings, which had special abilities, other than for flying.

He then began to concentrate. Slowly, his wings began to sprout from his back, releasing the bubbles that helped to conceal them. He then gently caught one of the bubbles with his soft hands, and placed it over the little boy's face. He suddenly let go of the bubble, and it popped, little bits of the shimmering dust landing lightly on his face. The boy then sneezed, and went back to sleep, but this time the child started a new dream that didn't frighten him.

Peruru smiled once more as he turned to leave—unfortunately, he didn't see the toy truck that he suddenly tripped over.

"OW!" Peruru gasped, as he hit the floor. He looked back to see if the boy had woken up. Luckily, for him, the boy was a sound sleeper. However, his parents were not.

"Honey, I think I heard something in the baby's room! Come, let's go check on him."

"…"

Peruru panicked—they can't be allowed to find him! He quickly picked himself up and limped to the window, closing it behind him as he flew out into the night, just as the parents entered the little boy's room…

_I wonder why there are children that are recently having nightmares. This shouldn't be, since the Black Dream hole was destroyed…_

As he flew through the night sky, he looked at the amazing beauty that surrounded him: the stars that kept the full moon company and the misty clouds that assisted them by spreading their light out further to the earth, as the moon turns a river into a silvery body of water at night. With the perfect, surreal atmosphere that he was in, it was a small wonder that his thoughts took hold of his attention.

His first thoughts were of his brother, Pupuran. He painfully recalled that day his brother was turned into his current form, when Sailor Uranus sliced through his brother's flute with her Space saber…

_"What are you going to do with the children" Sailor Uranus coldly interrogated Pupuran._

_"We're going to let them live in a world where they'll never have to grow up. What's wrong with that?!" He screamed back at her. She swiped her blade through the flute._

_"BADIYANU-SAMA!!" Pupuran screamed as he turned into a hummingbird._

Peruru's eyes watered up every time he remembered that scene. He didn't blame Sailor Uranus for doing what she had to do…or any of the Sailor Senshi. They did what they had to in order to save the world. And Chibiusa was in danger, so he himself would probably have done anything to save her from Badiyanu's torture.

"Chibiusa…" Peruru suddenly said aloud to himself. He was quite surprised to find out that she was a Sailor Senshi, but then again, he knew he had seen her as something special before they were even introduced. He remembered her very well…and she was often on his mind. A smile slowly crept across his cherubic face—and he began to blush feverishly….

_'That girl...' he had thought to himself, 'she looks like a princess with that beautiful gown…like the moon princess of the future moon kingdom that Okaa- san used to tell us about when we were little…but this is the past, so she couldn't be…could she?_

He then thought back their departure…

"_You're leaving?"_

_She looked almost hurt when she asked that…of course, I wasn't really to eager to leave now was I? Peruru pondered to himself._

_"I'm the fairy that protects the sweet, beautiful dream energy that comes from childrens' dreams…I'll always be at your side."_

He melted at the sight of her reassured, sweet face. Then he got the greatest gift of his life. His cheek started to flare at the recollection.

...

_What is it about her that makes me feel so happy at the mere memory of her—and feel this painful stab in my heart at the same time? Am I falling ill?_

As most can probably tell, the way he felt about Chibiusa confused even him.

_What makes me think about her differently from the rest of the children?_

He sighed, believing that he would never know the answer. And raced off through the clouds as if he were searching for something, but at last, disappointed, he realized that he didn't know what he was looking for.

"WHY CAN'T I KEEP ANYONE I CARE ABOUT CLOSE TO ME?!" He yelled out in frustration with only the sky to hear his desperate cries.

Just then, a small bird whizzed past Peruru's face, and he almost lost control of his wings and fluttered wildly in the air. When he gained back control, he looked around to see what had set him off balance. The bird that had zipped across his face just hovered there, looking at him as if waiting for him to follow.

"Pupuran…?" He gasped. The bird gawked at him curiously, and then flew off.

"Pupuran!" Peruru yelled again. He wasn't sure that the bird was who he thought it was, but he followed anyway, just to be sure, besides, he finally had something to look for. He followed the bird for hours until he was somewhere near a familiar location in the sky…a place that made a cold shiver of fear that tore through his spine. He pursued the bird, determined to find the truth. However, he felt more and more uneasy as he neared the creature.

_How can a bird possibly fly this long without rest…could this possibly be…? _he thought to himself as he forced his way towards the bird.

_A__nd how can this area of the sky feel so…familiar…and foreboding? Something is not right about this place…and that bird I've been following can't be a true bird…it's too high up for even a bird to fly and birds have to rest eventually. Maybe it could actually be …Pupuran. In that case, I must follow it. I just hope this doesn't get me in trouble..._

* * *

"Mamo-chan, that looks delicious! Um…could you possibly buy that for Chibiusa and me—those pastries are our favorite kind!" Usagi meekly asked her boyfriend, Mamoru.

"Sure…but what's this sudden change all about, ne?" Mamoru questioned his Usako jokingly.

"Eh? What do you mean, Mamo-chan?" she replied, not sure if he was trying to poke fun at her. He still smirked and went on.

"Why are you asking for something on Chibiusa's behalf? Do you owe her a favor, or did you do something to a belonging of hers?"

"What are you trying to say?! You don't think I can be nice to our only daughter?!"

Usagi almost screeched out at him. Mamoru stuttered for a reply to save himself.

"O-of course not…I know you can be, it's just that…that…'

She glared harder at him.

"…Soooo, Is she ok?" he finished.

Usagi broke her glare and retrieved the worried look she had had since the morning and she looked over at Chibiusa, who was staring at the cookies through the window of the sweetshop they were all in. She was still looking depressed and hurt, and it pained Usagi to see her act this way.

"Well, actually…',she began. Mamoru followed her direction of view and noticed his daughter looking absolutely miserable.

"The problem is not so easily solved…she misses Peruru-san very much..." Usagi said as she looked into Mamoru's eyes and motioned towards Chibiusa.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Usako?" he asked with concern.

"I really don't know what to do, Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru didn't have much of a clue of how to help his daughter. He couldn't remember much about Peruru because he was unconscious for the most part of their first encounter, but when he awoke, Luna and Diana filled him in on part of the story while the rest of the Senshi supplied the rest. From what he was told, he owed the fairy boy a huge debt for saving his future wife and daughter, as well as the rest of the world. He thought harder.

"Have you asked the other girls? Maybe with all of you focusing on it, you can come up with something and—" he was interrupted by Usagi's outburst of enthusiasm.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Thanks, Mamo-Chan!" she exclaimed as she ran off with the newly purchased sweets calling over her shoulder, "Take Chibiusa home by nightfall, I'm going to Rei-chan's temple and calling a meeting!"

"Usako, watch out!!"

"Huh? What's wro—" she wondered aloud—just before she ran into a telephone pole.

"Usagi…?" Mamoru and Chibiusa sweat-dropped.

* * *

(At the Hisakawa shrine, soon after…)

"I can't believe you actually ran into a telephone pole, baka-Usagi!" Rei scolded, as she bandaged Usagi's red forehead and nose. She had thought Usagi had been beaten up, as she had limped to the shrine, looking like she needed a priestess. She had been very worried and got upset when she found out that it was Usagi's clumsiness that had gotten her into that condition.

"Hai, Usagi-chan, you really had us scared for a moment...but anyway, why did you call for a sudden meeting?" Makoto said, as she brewed some herbal tea for Usagi's headache.

The blonde odango-atama haired girl suddenly jumped up and said with a smile, "I'm so glad you asked, Mako-Chan! It's about a problem—' she was soon interrupted by the other blonde haired girl, Minako.

"If it is about your unnatural clumsiness, then nothing can help you!" she joked.

"All right, now that everyone has had their fun, can we let Usagi speak now?" Ami pleaded, placing a lock of her blue hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Ami-chan, now the dilemma is not actually mine--it's Chibiusa's. But since she is my daughter, I've made it my business!"

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Rei, Makoto and Minako queried in concern.

"She is not ill, just heartbroken," Usagi explained. Minako nodded, as she understood heartbreak quite well.

"I thought something was amiss about her lately…" Ami said.

"She misses Peruru-san...and it rips at my heart to see my only child like this," Usagi went on sadly.

The girls all sighed in sympathy. Minako was the first to speak after a brief pause. She felt a bit sympathetic for Peruru's brother, Pupuran, whom she felt in her heart that he must been deceived by Badiyanu.

"It makes me angry, she's so young and people keep leaving her! It's not fair! As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, I am now determined to help a fellow girlfriend in distress!" The others smiled nervously at her enthusiasm.

"…Right…So, what do you propose we should do?" Ami said, almost always one step further then the others.

"Well, that's kind of why I came to you guys, so we could maybe find a solution together…" Usagi meekly answered.

The girls sat around for a while, thinking of a way. Finally, Rei spoke up.

"Hey, I can try to find him through a fire reading! Be back later!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room, her long, raven hair trailing out behind her.

"While she is in there, we should brainstorm in here," Ami suggested. Makoto stood with a smile and determined sparkle to her eyes.

"We shouldn't think so hard on an empty stomach, so I'll get some food started!"

This went on for the rest of day.

* * *

(Later that evening in Chibiusa's bedroom)

Chibiusa smiled faintly as she brushed her waist length, soft-pink hair. She had gotten through the day without anyone else besides Diana suspecting something wrong with her—or so she thought. She again directed her attention to the full moon that was rising above her.

_The moon looks so beautiful tonight…I wonder if he is looking at it too…I can't understand how I can hurt so much…I've been left behind before, but I have never have felt this miserable for so long…after he left._

She put down the brush and opened her window to get a better view of the moon.

_It looks so lonely in the middle of the sky like that…_

She stared at it for a while longer, then shut the window and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Chibiusa-chan", Diana yawned sleepily.

"You too, Diana, sweet dreams…" Chibiusa replied, but Diana was already asleep, and soon began to snore lightly. Chibiusa giggled quietly so she wouldn't wake her up. She then lay down to sleep.

_Sometimes, Peruru, I wish that I had nightmares every night so that you could return to me and turn my nightmares into the beautiful dreams I once had, instead of the meaningless ones I get now._

Thinking this, she sighed and tried to become lost in slumber.


	2. Ephemeral Relief

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 2: Ephemeral Relief)

--

Peruru came to a stop as the bird halted in front of them at turned to stare at him. Peruru panted and asked hoarsely, "What are you?"

The bird then froze and began to change into…Pupuran.

Peruru gaped at his brother, whom he hadn't seen in almost a year since Badiyanu was defeated.

"Brother, how did you…where have you …I've missed you, Pupuran," Peruru stuttered as he flew to his brother's side to hug him.

"It's good to see you too, Peruru...' Pupuran began, 'I'm surprised you even remember who I am…after that pink-haired brat brainwashed you."

Peruru looked at him in shock and backed away.

"You…you can't possibly mean that. She saved the world from Badiyanu!" he told his brother. Pupuran only stared at him coldly.

"So you really have turned traitor to her?! To us?!" he spat.

"No, brother! You were the one deceived! She would've destroyed this world and us along with it! She never cared about the children of this world!" Peruru fought back.

Just then, two more birds appeared, orange and pink in color. They turned out to be Oranjiya and Bananu.

Pupuran called to them.

"What took you two so long? It seems my brother has forsaken us!"

"No, Brother!" Peruru yelled.

"Silence, traitor!" Oranjiya said.

"No, I won't be silent! How did you regain your fairy forms?" he asked. They were all too happy to tell him of their incredible discovery.

"It seems that after you betrayed Badiyanu and ran off with those manipulative harpies, we found a small fraction of the Black Dream Hole's energy left behind," Oranjiya began.

"It was just enough, at first, to give our forms back, but then Oranjiya and I found a way to work it into our control, while Pupuran collected more dream energy from children," Bananu chimed in. A brief period of silence followed, as Peruru was in shock.

"It is a small price to pay get you back to us," Pupuran said quietly, almost guiltily.

Peruru was getting more and more furious by the second.

"What do you mean by that?!" he shouted. Oranjiya and Bananu suddenly grabbed him and they laughed evilly.

"You'll see," Pupuran said, with a cruel smirk. Peruru was then thrown into something that looked like… a dream coffin, only bigger and darker, if that was even possible.

"NO, YOU CAN'T--!!" Peruru was cut off as he screamed in agony as the black lightening coursed through his body. He fell to his knees and tried to speak, but only managed a few words.

"Why…are…you…doing…this…to…me…brother…?"

"You'll thank me later. If this is the only way to get you back on our side, then this has to happen," Pupuran winced slightly as he watched his little brother being tortured.

_This is for his own good…_ He tried to reassure himself. Yet, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of doubt that surrounded him.

Peruru only thought of one thing before he lost consciousness.

_Chibiusa…please, don't let them find Chibiusa…_

* * *

_"Where am I? And what is this place? It's so dark and cold…"_

_She then looked down._

_"AHHH! Oh! Wait a minute, when did I start flying? This place feels…familiar, and I'm scared…"_

_"Chibiusa__…," a voice said. She turned around and saw nothing at first, but then she looked harder and saw a sight that tore at her heart._

_"Peruru? PERURU!! What is happening to you? You have to get out of there! Who is doing this to you? Stop!!"_

_"This is what he gets for being a traitor," another voice sneered cruelly._

_"Come and try to save him if you dare, you won't succeed, but you can try anyway…" a smug voice taunted her. She then heard a deafening scream and then a hoarse voice, warning her._

_"Please, forget what he said, don't come for me. I'll be all right as long as I know you are safe! Please, stay away!"_

Diana stirred in her sleep, and noticed Chibiusa fidgeting and mumbling a bit as she fought through another nightmare.

"Peruru…tell me…where are you…"

Diana only sighed and looked at Chibiusa, thinking to herself.

_'I wonder if Usagi-Sama found a solution…'_ and she hopped down off the bed and went to sleep on the floor.

_"Peruru…where are you? I have to find you…"_

_"Stay away…please…don't get hurt for me…"_

...

Chibiusa woke up gasping and shaking. In a cold sweat, she stood up and made her way to the window quietly. She drew open the curtains and feared the worst, for the full moon that was beaming proudly earlier that evening, was gone or rather, hidden by a swarm of what seemed to be black clouds…

She wasted no time and grabbed her brooch and Peruru's flute. She scribbled out a note for Usagi that read as follows:

'Dear Usagi,

I've gone out for while, I'll be back later. Don't worry.

Chibiusa'

Then, she climbed up on the rooftop from her window.

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE-UP!"

She transformed into Super Sailor Chibimoon and then placed her hands in front of her and summoned her Silver Crystal, which glimmered from her brooch and materialized between her palms. She closed her eyes and began concentrating.

_Please Silver Crystal; aid me in my search for Peruru. He's in danger and I must help him. Please, help me find him before it is too late._

With that, the crystal grew brighter and two, clear wings appeared from her back, only visible by the moon's silvery glow. The Silver Crystal became a sphere of light and began to guide her toward the sky. Grasping the flute she had received as a gift, she followed after it.

_Peruru, I know you told me not to come for you, but I'm coming anyway. I have to see you…I have to tell you how I feel…I am lonely…and…I don't wanna be alone anymore…_

* * *

"Small-Lady!" cried out the aqua-haired beauty, as her eyes snapped open from her previous meditation session.

"Michiru! What's wrong?" Two other women ran into the room: the short-blonde haired, Haruka, and the guardian with long forest green hair named Setsuna. Haruka ran to Michiru's side and held her gently.

"Michiru, what is wrong? Are you alright?" Haruka asked again, worry taking over her usual calm, indifferent manner.

"I-It's Small lady!" she stammered, a fearful look on her delicately beautiful face.

"What about her? What has happened?" Setsuna questioned with sudden alarm.

"I-I don't know yet, Haruka, please get me my mirror!"

"Hai."

Haruka picked up the intricately crafted talisman and handed it to her startled lover. She murmured her thanks, always being polite, and then looked into the mirror and focused on Chibiusa. After a moment or two, the mirror shimmered and began to display unusual scenery…the sky. Super Sailor Chibimoon was found soaring through the night sky as if on a quest. Michiru took a deep breath before explaining what she saw.

"…She is not in danger yet, but she is going to find it. We must warn the others!"

Haruka glared at the sky and called Michiru to her.

"Michiru…?"

"What is it?"

"Look at the moon." She did as she was asked, but found no moon…just many familiar black, dense clouds.

"We have no time to spare," Setsuna said in her low, serious tone. They all nodded solemnly.

Within minutes, the Outer Senshi were on their way.

* * *

"I should've slept over at Rei-Chan's temple…" Usagi grumbled as she stumbled to her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't sleep for more than five minutes when Diana and Luna came bursting into her room.

"Usagi-Chan, wake up! Wake up now!!" Luna hissed at her.

"Ugh...hn? What do you want, Luna?"

"Usagi-sama, it's Small-lady!' Diana began,' she's run away!"

"EHHHH?!"

"She left this note, Usagi." Luna gave her the note. Usagi turned on the light and read it.

"Oh, I should have guessed she might try something crazy like this! This is my fault! I'm sorry Usagi-sama! Mama, I've failed as a daughter!" Diana wailed, overreacting.

"Don't worry, Diana-Chan, it's not your fault, she's the—" Usagi started.

"But it is! I heard her say things while she was asleep and I should have woken her up and—" Diana was, in turn interrupted by Usagi.

"Saying things? What kind of things?"

"She said something about Peruru-san and I think she mumbled something like 'Where are you?' Diana said, stopping her tears.

"I'll bet she has gone in search of him, but how would she know where to start looking?" Luna said, wiping the tears off her daughter's fur.

"Good question…Luna, you and Diana go get Artemis, Minako, and Ami-Chan! I'll go get Mamoru, Mako-Chan and have them meet us at Rei's temple!" Usagi ordered.

"Hai!"

As Usagi ran, she raised her own brooch high in the air and began to transform.

"MOON CRISIS MAKE-UP!!"

Sailormoon then resumed her route and was on her way to Mamoru's apartment first.

* * *

Sailor Chibimoon followed the glowing ball of light, gripping the flute tightly in her hands. She knew she was getting closer to danger, but she didn't care. The light led her to the dark cloud that was covering the sky earlier. She landed on the cloud and found it to be solid, which worried her more, and the light reverted into the Silver Crystal and went back into her brooch. She hid among the layers of clouds, hoping to spy on whatever was there. Hovering closer, she was able to make out three figures, but neither of them was Peruru…but they were still people she didn't expect to see: Pupuran, Oranjiya, and Bananu.

_This can't be! They were turned into hummingbirds…weren't they?_ She thought to herself as she continued looking around for Peruru. She couldn't see very clearly from where she was, so she got a little closer and…she thought she saw something that looked like a dream coffin, but that was not what worried her. What worried her was the shape inside that looked like a person …dead.

"No, it can't—NO! PERURU!!"

Sailor Chibimoon was in complete shock and she didn't even notice that Oranjiya and Bananu were coming right behind her. They picked her up and threw her down to Pupuran's level, which was pretty far, considering how high she was. She was dazed for a while, but eventually got up and started looking around for Peruru's cell, but all she could find were three older fairies laughing at her.

"You were a fool to come here," Pupuran glared at her.

"What I can't figure out is how she found us again," Oranjiya frowned in confusion.

"H-How did you know I was here?" she asked rather shyly.

Bananu answered her in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, for one, light colors, say pink and yellow, are easily spotted against a pitch black environment such as this one."

They laughed again as she sweat dropped and frowned at her odangos and sailor fuku, but then quickly stood up as she remembered what she was there for.

"What have you done to Peruru?" she asked icily. The fairies stopped laughing and glared at her.

"You are in no position to interrogate us," Pupuran spat at her.

"You should worry more for yourself seeing as how you are outnumbered," Bananu sneered at her. Oranjiya was first to point out the importance of that remark.

"Yes she is…for the moment, but if this child could find us, how long do you think it will take for the others to find us?" That made them all glare at her. But Oranjiya got a cruel look on his face and had a thought to match the look.

"Hey, why don't we see if Peruru has been made loyal to us yet…"

"What are you talking about? What have you done to him?! Where is he?" she screamed.

Pupuran looked uneasy and thought to himself as he walked into the shadows.

_I don't believe those two sometimes…they really changed after they found the Black dream energy…I don't want any part of this, just as long as she's gone from our lives._

Pupuran winced and gritted his teeth as he heard the small soldier continue to cry out for answers as to what had happened to his brother. He was starting to doubt just how necessary this violence was…

He opened one eye to see a tear roll down the child's despairing face.

_I have had enough, I don't need to see this…_ Pupuran began to stalk off into the shadows to avoid watching the fight ensue.

"Hey, Pupuran, where are you going? The fun is about to start!" Bananu called after him.

Pupuran continued walking off.

"Oh well, his loss," Bananu chortled.

"I'll hold this brat. You go get Peruru," Oranjiya sneered at Chibimoon.

"Don't think I'll be so easy to hold by yourself!" Sailor Chibimoon smirked evilly as she stomped hard on Oranjiya's soft foot.

"OW! You rotten little brat!" he screamed aloud as she continued beating him with the flute. She then put it away and called upon her Meditation Wand.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDI—" Sailor Chibimoon was interrupted when something knocked the wand out of her hand. It skidded across the nearly invisible surface they were all standing on. She then jumped up in the air and hovered there with her wings, looking around to attack whatever hit her. Her eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief, and her throat became dry.

"Peruru…?"


	3. ~Hell hath no fury...~

A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. Again, I want to apologize for whatever shortcomings this fic has. Thank you everyone who is following this, you make the Internet feel friendly again. Many thanks. Ja for now!

* * *

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 3: Hell hath no Fury…)

--

"Usagi, I told you earlier that I couldn't get a good reading except that Peruru-san was somewhere in the higher part of the atmosphere. And that can't really help us much," Rei said, a bit disappointed in herself.

"We need Michiru-san's Deep Aqua Mirror," she went on. The others were even more worried because it was very hard trying to find the outer senshi. Mamoru was troubled and angry, for it was the second time he couldn't protect his daughter when she was in a life-threatening situation. The others didn't look too much happier.

Suddenly…

"Hurry up and transform everyone, we have a future princess to save!" Sailor Uranus called from the doorway with a challenging smirk. Everyone looked up in surprise to see the three outer senshi.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! How did you know—" Usagi stammered.

"I had a feeling Chibiusa was in danger so I checked my mirror and confirmed it," Sailor Neptune explained with a calm, but serious expression on her face.

Sailor Pluto then spoke up.

"We need to move! There is no time to waste!"

Once they were all prepared for battle, they made their way to the Black cloud.

* * *

Sailor Chibimoon couldn't believe what she was seeing. There he was, the person she was looking for all this time, but…but there was something different about him. He looked pretty ragged, like he had taken a beating from 5 people. His eyes, which were usually full of life, were cold and empty, like those of a corpse.

"Oh no…,' she almost cried, 'MONSTERS!! How could you do this to your own brother, Pupuran!?" she choked through tears that threatened to well up in her eyes.

Pupuran almost couldn't take her ranting because he felt a bit of truth to those words, but he screamed back at her from the shadows, hysterically.

"Shut up! If it hadn't been for you, he never would've turned against me in the first place!!"

Just then, Peruru tried to tackle her, but she used her wings, which now looked invisible to the rest of them, for there was no moonlight to reflect off them. He fell to the floor behind her, for his wings were not present. She might have had the advantage over him, if she had the intention of fighting him. She was hoping to find an opportunity to stabilize him and try to heal him with her crystal, but he recovered quickly from the fall and jumped an incredible height, catching hold of her foot. He then tried to climb onto her to take the crystal from her possession and disable her powers.

_What have they done to him? The Peruru I know would never do this because he was so shy…but then, this is not really him is it?_

She twisted around fast enough to knock Peruru off of her back, but he caught her foot again. She knew she couldn't stabilize him like this now, so she brought her knees up and kicked outward to throw him off. It worked, but he just came at her faster than before and she missed his fist by bare inches. She was shaken up by the last attack and didn't see him come from behind and ram his knee into her back. She fell to the ground with him on top of her. He had winded her and she couldn't get it back as quick as she needed to. Peruru grabbed her shoulder roughly to turn her over and tried to punch her in the face. Luckily, she slapped him in the head with the flute, which she pulled back out suddenly as her only weapon, and caught him by surprise. She then placed her hand on his diaphragm and pushed upwards quick enough to shorten his breath and push him off just like Rei and Makoto taught her. She struggled to her feet and jumped again, attempting to fly higher than last time so Peruru couldn't grab her. Meanwhile, Bananu was watching them with amusement while Oranjiya tried to figure out how Sailor Chibimoon was able to hover. So was Pupuran, who still loomed in the shadows. Even he had to admit that he was impressed. He didn't think she would've lasted this long but she managed. But he wanted this to stop.

Sailor Chibimoon took this as an opportunity to try to talk to him.

"Peruru, please stop—don't you recognize me? Peruru, I—" Her attempts were in vain because as she tried to speak with him, he kept striking out at her, each time getting harder and harder to dodge. Finally, he landed a punch to her stomach. She keeled over onto his arm, gasping for air and said shakily:

"I came…because I…I…don't want to…be…alone anymore."

She looked into his blank eyes as she said it, before he gave her an uppercut. Blood came from her lip and stained his tunic and landed on his face. She flew back unconscious. Pupuran looked taken aback at Peruru, for he didn't really believe his little brother was capable of such bloodshed if any violence at all, even if he was under influence of the dark energy. He was about to tell Oranjiya and Bananu to call them off each other, but he was interrupted.

"FIRE SOUL!!" a voice screamed in pure fury, joined by an equally angry voice that yelled "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"

A massive blaze of fire made direct contact with Oranjiya's face and a crackling disc of electricity hit Bananu right, uh…well, where it really, really hurts.

"Can't…breathe…" and with that Bananu collapsed.

Pupuran then stepped out of the shadows to see who threw the attacks.

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you again!" Sailor Moon said, as she posed like usual.

"We're the Sailor Senshi, and we won't forgive you this time either," the inner senshi shouted, striking their own poses.

"The soldier of grace, protector of the heavens, Sailor Uranus!" The golden haired warrior smirked, taking her stance beside her partner.

"The soldier of affinity, mistress of the depths of the ocean, Sailor Neptune!" She smiled sweetly as she crossed her arms and gently lay her own back against Sailor Uranus.

"The soldier of revolution, guardian of time and bearer of revolution, Sailor Pluto!" The Time Staff was planted before the solitary soldier warningly.

"The three soldiers of the outer rim of the solar system…have arrived!" The outer trio announced.

Pupuran glared, infuriated at them.

"You are not getting my brother again," he growled angrily.

"We never took him in the first place, he joined with us when you three kidnapped Sailor Chibimoon!" Sailor Mercury explained to him.

"I've heard enough of lies! You tricked him into turning against us! He would never--!" he shouted back at her, a tinge of panic in his rebuttal.

"No! Pupuran, Badiyanu had deceived you! I can see how much you care for your brother--I know you aren't evil like her. So please, make the children stop hurting each other, this can't be what you really want…" Sailor Venus said, pleading with her eyes at Pupuran who stared back at her in shock. She had thought **_he_** was one of the evil ones? What surprised him even more was that he agreed with her.

While he dealt with the Senshi, Oranjiya helped the now squeaking Bananu to a semi-standing position.

"I think I would rather watch him kill her!" Oranjiya taunted as Bananu tried to recover.

"You won't take our life of our future princess! DEEP SUBMERGE!!" Sailor Neptune said as she aimed her attack at Peruru, who was well worn-out with trying to attack Chibimoon, who had just regained consciousness. She saw the attack coming straight at Peruru who didn't seem to notice it, for he kept staring at her with empty hatred as she got up.

"No! Please! Don't hurt Peruru! He doesn't know what he is doing! It's not his fault!" she screamed, just before she and Peruru were hit with the attack and they screamed in pain, before falling unconscious again.

"NO! Small lady!!" Sailor Neptune shrieked in remorse. Tuxedo Kamen, in a rage, hurled a rose at Oranjiya, hitting him across the face, as he charged at Bananu, preparing to beat him with his cane. Bananu dodged his cane…

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!!"

…But didn't see the next attack…

"Dead Scream."

…and, therefore, couldn't dodge the next one. He yelled as he got hit by it. Pupuran jumped out defensively towards them.

"You'll pay dearly for that, whore!" he yelled at the Sailor senshi.

"Enough talk! WORLD SHAKING!!" Sailor Uranus responded.

Pupuran leapt out of harm's way and turned his glare on her alone.

"We have a score to settle…" he grimaced at her.

"Then let's get started…" she smirked at him. He charged at her, getting ready to punch her in the stomach with an energy pulse, like he had done with Tuxedo Kamen, before. Sailor Uranus easily stepped out of the way, grabbing his arm and throwing him behind her.

"You'll have to do better than that…"

Sailor Mercury stepped in the way to stop them.

"This isn't necessary, you can fight your personal battles later. Right now, their lives are more important! BUBBLE SPRAY!!"

Pupuran then couldn't see where he was, so he jumped out of the mist that surrounded him. He knew she was right as he saw his little brother regaining consciousness, preparing to fight again.

"Oranjiya! Bananu! Stop this now! I only wanted my brother back, not this bloodbath!" he hissed at them. They just looked at him incredulously.

"You've grown weak…" they hissed back in unison. Pupuran then noticed that their eyes looked as cold and as dead as Peruru's had when they pulled him out of the Dream Coffin. Just then, the black cloud that surrounded them shot out more black lightening that struck Pupuran; knocking him unconscious and making him fly back a few yards.

Sailor Moon was shocked. They were supposed to be a team; She didn't expect them to attack their own partner. However, Sailor Mercury pointed out the more important fact: The black cloud was really the Black Dream energy that was left over and growing since the last time they had destroyed it's main source. She was about to tell the others when Sailor Venus launched one of her attacks at the remaining, conscious fairies in a fury that no one had ever seen from her before.

"CRESCENT BEAM!!" she screamed at them. Tuxedo Kamen followed her attack with a barrage of roses, all of which hit their target. This only enraged the fairies more.

"Well, Oranjiya, since everyone wants the brats to stop fighting, let's stop them."

They both grinned dangerously and began to levitate, the darkness in their eyes growing. The Black Dream energy that surrounded them started to form into a storm in between Oranjiya and Bananu, and it grew steadily…

* * *

(Back on the ground level)

"Artemis! Look at the sky!" Luna began to panic. Her husband, Artemis struggled to comfort her and their daughter, who had burst into tears since she and her mother had come to get him and tell him what had been happening.

"I know, Luna, but we must have faith, all of us," he said gently, trying to reassure them. Luna and Diana nodded their heads in agreement. Diana then wiped her eyes with her paw and stopped crying.

"I know they will be ok, they have to be, so I won't cry anymore," she said in an attempt at a brave front.

"That's my girl," Artemis said with a comforting smile. They all turned their gaze to the sky above them, which began to grow darker with each passing second.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Peruru shivered as if he were waking from a nightmare. He felt terrible and didn't remember much after being taken prisoner by his own brother. He looked around groggily and found it difficult to stand up. The fairy child struggled and eventually stood halfway up. Glancing down, he found blood on himself.

_What? How did this happen?_ he thought as he looked at his tunic. He felt blood on his face, but found no wound.

_If there is no wound, then how did this blood get here…and whose is it?_

He almost feared the answer. He tried to think of how this all happened, and then he saw his brother, face down a few yards from him. He gasped in shock.

_What has happened? I thought he was working with the others…_

Peruru, who had been oblivious to the scene around him, turned around to see what he wished he hadn't. The Sailor senshi were all standing around staring at a huge hurricane forming in front of them, and Oranjiya and Bananu cackling hysterically at them.

Sailor Mars was the first to spot him awake.

"Peruru-san! Are you alright now?" she asked, worriedly. He nodded, but had no idea why she was worried about him when they were all in danger.

_Was I in danger before? I don't understand why she is asking—_

He then looked in front of him a few feet. There was a silent figure, lying unconscious…and bleeding profusely from the face. He looked back at the other senshi and couldn't find her there…

_…Chibiusa…?_

He finally stood up and stepped over to the motionless form a few steps to get a closer look…It was dark, so he could be wrong, and that the figure was not Chibiusa at all…but he felt a heavy coldness land in his heart. As he moved closer to it, he stepped on something…a flute. He bent down and picked it up carefully and felt around the familiar holes as he examined it. His eyes began to sting as warm tears formed in them and he ran over to the slowly dying body of Sailor Chibimoon. He picked her up gently and rested her head in his arms. Stroking her face, wiping away the blood, tears started to fall from his face and fell onto hers.

"No…it can't be…NO!! Chibiusa! No, please don't let this be happening…I never meant to harm you, please…please wake up…"

Seeing her unmoving, but beautiful become lifeless, face he began to cry uncontrollably into her hair as he cradled her body close to his.

"No, you can't leave, you said we'd see each other again, remember…remember…? Please, Chibiusa, don't leave me…" he whimpered softly.

_Peruru_, he sneered at himself, _are you still confused why she is so important to you now? Are you still even more foolish to deny your feelings for her? You are the cause of all this and now she won't even know how you felt…you are a fool._

He cried more and then cast his gaze to the two fairies who started to laugh at his misfortune and became infuriated.

"Are you happy?! You've destroyed two children! You have taken her life, so you have also taken my own! I hope you burn in Hell for what you have done!!" he raged at them.

Oranjiya ignored him while Bananu got an empty look that took over them when they had begun to summon the Black Dream energy. They were no longer laughing for some reason.

"ANSWER ME!!" Peruru snarled at them hysterically. He still got no answer, not even a taunt. He was about to burst out in fury when he heard a breath of a sound, hoarse and as tiny as it was…

"…Peruru…?"

Peruru looked down at the broken bundle in his arms. His eyes began to form new tears in them all over again.

"…Chibiusa?! Chibiusa…am I already dead or are you really…Chibiusa, I'm so…so sorry…" he apologized quietly. She looked up at him, smiling faintly, tears forming in her own eyes.

" Peruru-san, don't cry…it's not your fault, and…you're starting to make me cry…" she started to smile through her tears. Peruru looked at her, shaking his head.

"Chibiusa…it is my fault…they came after you because of me, and I hurt—I think I've…killed you," he choked out, turning his eyes away from her. He was too ashamed to look her in the face. She only smiled warmly and reached up to his chin, turning his face towards hers again. He looked at her in amazement as she continued to smile.

"What are you do--" he started. She quieted him with her index finger to his lips.

"You've done nothing wrong, just please don't let me be alone anymore, it hurts more than this," she pleaded. His eyes widened in shock, he still didn't have his memory completely back, and he didn't know that she had missed him as much as he had missed her. He finally started to smile through his tears and nodded. She then smiled again and reached for his face. He leaned down to greet her lips with his…


	4. Mushy Goodbye...bleh

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 4: Mushy Goodbye…bleh)

* * *

Pupuran woke up groggily, and was very pissed off with Oranjiya and Bananu, and was going to express it when he saw them levitating, with the Black energy building up around them. He looked around and saw the Senshi staring at something in front of them. Sailor Venus caught his eye, and she looked up at him and he almost thought he saw a look of relief in her eyes. He stared at her, a bit confused.

_Why is she smiling like that? She knows that she is my enemy, even if my allies are unknown to even me…right?_

He then followed Sailor Uranus and Neptune's gaze at the Black Dream energy. He also looked down and got a closer look at what he had missed before…he saw Peruru and Sailor Chibimoon.

_What has happened since I was out…? And when did my brother learn to do that!? Did the Black energy that was controlling him get direc—?_

He then caught on to what was going to happen. With a slow realization, he looked back at the Black energy and saw where it was aimed…

"Peruru! Get out, now! Oranjiya! Bananu! Stop, don't do it!" he screamed, trying to warn his brother. Peruru either ignored or couldn't hear him, but he didn't move from Chibimoon's side. The energy had now reached its full peak and it aimed one shot towards the children. Sailor Pluto noticed this and turned to Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Get the children out now!!" she yelled, something she rarely did. The Soldiers turned to do so, but were too late by a split second…

Peruru and Chibimoon broke their kiss and saw the attack heading for them.

"I'm still sorry, Chibiusa…"

"Oh, hush…" she breathed out with a playful smirk. They just lay there, holding one another, Peruru holding her gently to comfort her and himself.

"I'll wait for you…" he said, all fear leaving him now. Chibiusa looked at him and kissed him once more on the cheek.

"I know you will…"

Then they closed their eyes just before the blast connected with them and their lives were taken.

"NOOOOOO!!" Sailor Moon shrieked in horror. The rest of the senshi were speechless, and numb with disbelief at the motionless bodies and the cruel laughter that mocked them from above. Sailor Moon ran to the children, sobbing over them. Pupuran, who hadn't been able to move from his spot, now stood up and was in just as much shock as the senshi. He descended to their bodies and knelt by Sailor Moon. He felt his brother's pulse start to disappear, and then fade away completely. Then he let out the most painfully earsplitting scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!! YOU BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BROTHER?! My only family left, now gone…I should've listened to him all along…no, no, my brother gone, no…"

Sailor Moon looked at him with her tear-stained face in sympathy. He looked back at her with an equally grief-stricken face.

"I'm sorry I didn't see the truth before I lost him…both of them," he whispered shakily.

Sailor Moon saw him as he shook with tears and gave him a small, faint smile that seemed to express her understanding. She then stood up and spoke to Pupuran.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Pupuran. Sailor Mercury told me that Badiyanu had a strong hold over you because she was taking care of you and her powers were also very strong at that time. It took the powers of all my friends as well as my own to wake Chibiusa and revive our powers to defeat Badiyanu. I know that no one could ever hate their brother enough to kill them..."

Pupuran stared at her in disbelief for he couldn't grasp the concept of forgiveness until now, and he gave her words some thought. He was willing to do anything to ensure the happiness of children, but to sacrifice his brother? He couldn't remember making that decision mostly on his own…not without some persuasion from Badiyanu. He stared intently at her face as she stood up, ceasing all tears, to turn to the Senshi. Sailor Mars was still kneeling over the children.

"Sailor Moon, their heartbeats are very faint, but present, we must hurry," she said.

Pupuran jumped up in an instant.

"How are they still alive? I felt Peruru's pulse stop just moments ago…" he asked. She pointed at their hands, which were intertwined with each others…and there was a faint glow that settled around their hands, giving them a little bit of life.

"That look like an explanation to you?" she asked, still pointing at their hands. He smiled, knowing that his brother and the little soldier still had a chance.

"But as I said, we don't have much time so we need to find some way to save them if the energy flowing between them runs out." Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen, can you stabilize her life with your energy as you did before when she lost her heart crystal?" He looked at her doubtfully.

"Sailor Moon, he barely has enough energy to keep himself alive…I don't think he has enough for even one of them," Sailor Pluto said looking distressed at this simple truth. Sailor Moon began to worry and felt panic arise in her.

"But we can't leave them! What are we to do?" she nearly screamed. Pupuran had been thinking all this time. He looked back at Oranjiya and Bananu, who kept building up the energy level to reach maximum point again. He turned his eyes back to the Senshi and then to the children.

_Come on you fool; think…if you still had your flute, you could redirect your own life energy to the children like you have done with the Bonbon babies…wait-!_

Pupuran noticed that in his brother's free hand there lay his flute. He picked up his brother's flute and got an idea. Turning to the Senshi, he told them of his idea.

"Sailor Moon, you need to worry more about how you are going to stop them…they're getting ready to attack again…I just need Tuxedo Kamen for this if he's up to the challenge."

Tuxedo Kamen glanced up at him.

"Don't talk such nonsense, of course I'll do anything to save them. What do you plan for us to do?"

Pupuran explained to them.

"Our flutes have the power to redirect our own life energy to make inanimate objects move, like the Bonbon babies. If Tuxedo Kamen can stabilize Chibiusa at least, I can play my brother's flute to redirect my own energy through him and maybe…"

"Yes, that's a brilliant plan, Pupuran-san!" Sailor Mercury said, who had been tapping away at her mini-computer, trying to see if his calculations were correct. The others looked at her, so she explained further.

"I've found that the glow around their hands is like a bridge joining their life force, so if Pupuran and Tuxedo Kamen can combine their energies, they can keep both children alive for quite some time, at least until we can get them medical attention." The others breathed a sigh of relief and Sailor Jupiter was the first to speak.

"All right, now that we have that problem solved, let's get rid of them!" she said turning around to face Oranjiya and Bananu. They looked at her emptily.

"Go and do as she says, Sailor Moon, or none of us stands a chance of living to see what tomorrow brings." Pupuran reassured her that she could do no more than this. She turned around to look at them too, for she didn't wish to kill anyone, but she did not, for the moment, know any other way to stop them. She looked back at the other Senshi.

"Guys, I need your help once more to pull this off."

They all nodded in agreement. She smiled and began to focus on her own Silver Crystal.

Shining brightly, her brooch opened, revealing the sparkling gem. It levitated between her palms and she started to concentrate. The other soldiers concentrated on their own powers and they all began to glow with their corresponding auras, the light growing brighter with every second.

At this point, Sailor Moon was able to hear everyone's thoughts as they focused on giving their energy to her. She listened to their words as a source of inspiration. SailorJupiter thoughts were the first ones that she heard.

_"I know we can defeat them, so no one should doubt themselves, I won't let it happen…"_

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were the next thoughts Sailor Moon acknowledged.

_"For the future princess…Michiru, you know, for a guy, Peruru's a cute kid."_

_"Haruka, let's not match-make right now, we have to save the future royalty first."_

_"Look who's match-making now."_

Sailor Moon began to smile in her trance of concentration. The next voice Sailor Moon could hear in her heart was that of Sailor Pluto's, who had always been like a second mother to Chibiusa.

_"For you, my small lady…"_

The next telepathic thoughts she heard were from all the inner senshi at once.

_"Let's do this for Chibimoon and Peruru, and all young lovers!!"_

Sailor Venus added in a silent thought to herself, but forgot that Sailor Moon could hear every thought at the moment.

_"And for you Pupuran-kun…"_

Sailor Moon smiled with new hope and was able to summon all the power she needed to protect them.

_Thank you, my friends…_

Oranjiya looked down at the senshi with his now empty, cold eyes, and look angrily at them, but said nothing for he felt the Black energy still rising in power, growing strong enough to decimate a rather large part of the planet. Bananu laughed incredulously at them as they began to close their eyes to concentrate.

"HA! What do you think you can possibly accomplish?! Are you going to wish us away?!" he sneered at them, with his lifeless eyes. Oranjiya then looked over at Pupuran, where he continued to play his brother's flute. He then noticed the ethereal glow that had settled around the children's hands and that was steadily starting to spread around their bodies. He dismissed the golden aura and began to taunt them again.

"Pupuran, you fool, all the flute playing in the world won't bring him back to you…that is if there is still a world for him to come back to. I doubt that, much less, you surviving long enough to welcome him!" he continued to laugh at him.

Pupuran continued to play the flute and resisted the urge to attack the taunting figures above him. After all, he still had his brother to think of.

_We'll see what we'll see…_

Oranjiya and Bananu then ceased their taunting as if they had heard his defiant thought and got an expression of absolute fury, as the energy reached maximum level…

The Sailor Senshi began to levitate as their auras grew so brightly that their forms were illuminated within the clouds surrounding them that were ebony in color. They floated slightly at first, and then, one by one, ascended to a specific position in the sky in front of the vortex of evil dream energy, until they formed a circle in between them.

Tuxedo Kamen looked up from the children at the Soldiers, as did Pupuran who still continued to play the flute. Neither one of them had any idea what they were planning to do, for they had never seen this attack. Their eyes followed Sailor Moon to the center of the circle that had formed in between the Senshi.

_I hope they know what they're doing_, they both thought.

Oranjiya and Bananu had been watching the Senshi all the while, and grew angry and nervous. This time, they could not ignore the illuminating colors that originated from them, Sailor Moon's light being the brightest. She opened her eyes and stared at both of them.

"SILVER—" they all began. Sailor Moon had activated the crystal, which was gaining all of its power from the soldier's auras.

"PLANET BARRIER—"

The energy suddenly cut off its flow of power to the crystal, and the energy collected glimmered inside the crystal, like the beat of a heart. The auras then flashed into each corresponding warrior's planet sign and solidified behind them. Both Oranjiya and Bananu got furious.

"This is for you, Badiyanu-sama!!" they screamed and then they released the Black energy in one enormous beam that flooded out of the hurricane. Sailor Moon closed her eyes once more but not in fear, as if she were being possessed by another entity…

"SANCTUARY!!" the Senshi finished. The circle that had formed between them had suddenly exploded out in a flash, but did not come out as a beam as the Black energy did, but instead formed a wall of the brightest luminosity. It absorbed the energy that was directed at them, and was soaked up like water by a sponge.

Oranjiya and Bananu just gawked at them in front of the Black hole that replaced the cyclone, which had emptied itself of power.

"How could this have happened?!" Bananu raged at them.

"It's not possible!" Oranjiya gasped.

Just then the moon finally tore through the clouds and shined its light on them all. Sailor Moon, who was still in her trance, took this time to make the offensive strike.

"LUNAR BEAM REFLECTION!!" she called out to the sky. The light within the barrier intensified from the moon's presence and shot back, disintegrating the empty cavity that had formerly been the Black dream energy, climbing to its peak, and sent both of them into what seemed oblivion…


	5. Rectified Mistakes

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 5: Rectified Mistakes)

* * *

_That light…it was so bright, how could they have…where is Bananu?_

Oranjiya opened his eyes to nothingness at first as he searched around for his friend. He found him staring at a vision in the distance.

"Bananu! What has happened? Are we dead?" Oranjiya called to him. Bananu didn't answer him with many words but instead motioned to the scene in front of them, and hoarsely choked out a response.

"Oranjiya…do you recognize this place?"

Oranjiya only looked confused and took a look around him, which he somehow had been oblivious to. He gasped as soon as he saw the location, and his eyes grew large with fear and more confusion.

"I-is this our…h-home?" he stuttered out.

"Yes." A voice called out of nowhere. They looked around for the owner of the voice, and found a familiar figure but older than the one they were used to seeing. The speaker was holding the crystal of light that had blown them away just minutes ago. Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at them from the only source of light in the current location they were in.

"This is a projection of what your home once was," she continued. They looked at her in disbelief and shock, for they were not very often in the presence of the Queen from their own time.

"W-what do you mean?" they stammered out. She looked at them with a serious face touched with sadness.

"Watch," she replied. Compelled with fear, they obeyed and turned their attention to the familiar scene that played around them.

"Little brother, race you to the temple over there!" a young, familiar voice called out to another smaller familiar figure with light blue hair with silvery purple streaks, that struggled to catch up to his big brother and his friends.

"Oranjiya, it's…it's us, isn't it?" Bananu said more than questioned.

"Yes, I remember this place… and that's Pupuran and Peruru is the little one trying to catch up to us. This was the last time we ever saw our parents…alive," Oranjiya explained with eyes that grew misty as he thought of his mother and father. Bananu turned back to the queen.

"Why are you showing us this day of misery?! Do you take delight in our defeat and remind us of our sorrows?!" he yelled at her. To his surprise he turned to see tears silently flowing down the queen's beautiful face. He then quieted his rage and gazed back at the scene. The younger versions of themselves had already run inside the temple with Peruru running behind them.

"Wait up for me, brother, I'm not as fast as you yet!" he panted after them.

Then the scene focused on the outside of the temple to a few yards away, focusing on the sky that had suddenly turned a recognizable pitch black. With a slow, fearful realization, Oranjiya barely whispered out:

"Badiyanu-sama…?"

Then Neo-Queen Serenity had tears that continued to flow down her face as other people outside the temple began to run in pandemonium, and they saw a painfully recognizable woman call out in vain, in hopes of finding her children. She had long, waist-length hair that was aqua with golden streaks in the front.

"Pupuran! Peruru! Come children, this is no time to play with your mother, we must take cover! Children, where are you?"

"Oranjiya! Oranjiya, come out now! We are being attacked!" another woman with shoulder length orange hair with a crimson braid on the side yelled out for her son.

"…Mama?!" Oranjiya choked out with a tear running down his face. Bananu was stunned as well. They saw yet another woman with medium-length violet hair with cerulean wisps on either side of her head fly from building to building screaming for her own child. He couldn't form words and just gawked at his mother. His mother as well as Oranjiya's mother were joined by two male fairies: one with shaggy crimson hair, with a silver wisp on the left side of his bangs, and the other with golden-orange hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Otou-san…?" he finally managed to speak out.

"Did you find the children?" The apparition of Oranjiya's father asked.

"No, we have been searching everywhere and now it is too late! She'll kill us all and destroy our home!" Oranjiya's mother panicked. His father flew to her side to comfort her in her hysterics, softly kissing her hands and quieting her down to sob into his shoulder. Bananu saw his father also grab hold of his mother as she began to cry softly, but not as violently as Oranjiya's mother. She began to murmur through her tears.

"We have failed our son, my husband...and now we can't even see them before we are—"

She was interrupted by his father kissing her lips, surprising her and calming her at the same time. He broke the kiss and looked into her emerald eyes, smiling faintly.

"Don't say killed, we aren't sure what Badiyanu's intentions are--and besides, we know that she only feeds on Dream energy. We must keep faith and hope that our kids made it to the temple," he told his wife as she stopped crying and looked back at her husband,nodding in agreement. Pupuran and Peruru's mother was alone, terrified. She cried for one of her loved ones to come to her, fearing that her family had already been killed, she fell to the ground with tears cascading down her delicate appearance.

Just then, a male fairy flew to her and picked up his wife. He looked worried and embraced her, asking her questions.

"Are you alright?! What happened? Did you find the children? I couldn't find—" he was interrupted as she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"No, husband, I can't find the children and I thought you were all dead and left me behind!" she cried. He took her in his arms and stared at her ruby eyes, which were red with tears.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…I couldn't find them either. I was scared I lost you as well."

She looked into her husband's turquoise eyes and brushed his dark green hair with blue streaks out of his face, revealing a single tear fall guiltily down his cheek. She brushed that away as well. The sky above them cracked with thunder and an evil voice tore through the sky with her laughter.

"Badiyanu!" Bananu's father glared at the direction of the cruel laughter. The others soon followed his gaze. Oranjiya's father was the first one to speak after the brief pause that followed.

"Leave our home alone, you witch!!"

The thunder cracked and lightning struck out at them, missing them all by bare inches.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" the voice spat hatefully at them.

"Badiyanu-sama?!" Bananu whispered this time. In the scene, his father was the next to speak.

"You can take our planet, but we won't go so easily!"

"HA! What do I care if you defy me or not? You will still end up feeding me your dream energy, you fools!!" Badiyanu cackled. Pupuran and Peruru's father and mother then spoke up.

"You may win now but you won't remain victorious forever."

"You will be defeated one day, witch!"

Badiyanu scoffed. "Too bad you won't be around to see that day!"

"Husband? What about the children?" Pupuran and Peruru's mother said looking up at her husband, with her tear-stained, yet beautiful face. He grasped his wife's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"We must hope that they decided to play in the temple to escape this storm…I am sorry that I can't be certain, but we must keep hoping or all is lost."

"I know husband, I know," she replied with a brave smile, hoping to encourage him not to blame himself. They then witnessed the desecration of their home and Oranjiya couldn't help but grow angry and Bananu yelled out in frustration. Once the major damage was done, they saw their younger versions step timidly out of the temple.

"Onii-chan, what happened? Where are mama and papa?"

"I don't know yet, but it is so quiet here, and everything is torn up. Stay behind me, Peruru."

"Hey Bananu, Pupuran, look up at the sky...it's so dark."

"Oranjiya, hurry up, we don't want to get separated," Bananu's younger version warned. Just then, a huge voice called out to them and a woman appeared.

"Children, you were all lucky to have survived the terrible storm. I' m afraid you four are the only survivors…"

"What?! NOO!! I want mama and papa! I want mama and papa!"

"Shh…Peruru, I know, but…we're too late…" Young Pupuran said trying to comfort his little brother who cried uncontrollably. He too trembled slightly at her words, but tried to keep firm for his family and friends.

"I can give you four a home with me but you must first promise me one thing…" Badiyanu began,"You must help me protect children's dreams so they can be happy and never have to face such a tragedy as this one. Help me create a world where they don't have to grow up and be miserable. If we can protect them, we may be able to save this world by collecting dream energy from the children of Earth in the past…"

The scene then blacked out and the flashback ended, leaving them in an empty void with the queen. Bananu slammed his fist into his hand and Oranjiya yelled out in fury.

"I can't believe she had tricked us all this time!!"

"Your majesty...Sailor Moon, please forgive us. We never knew the truth about our past until now. Thank you for showing us the truth."

She only looked up at them and smiled.

"You have already been forgiven."

They looked back at her and they too began to smile. Bananu looked down and shuffled his feet. Oranjiya spoke up to offer the queen something.

"Please, take some of our life energy to restore the kid's lives, we wish to return to our home to see if the spell Badiyanu cast has been lifted and if our families still live."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded and two small spheres of life slowly materialized out in front of Oranjiya and Bananu. The spheres hovered over to the Silver Crystal and disappeared into it.

"I shall give you a head start on your journey. Farewell and good luck, but do feel free to come and visit us here on Earth."

They stood up and looked at her doubtfully but nodded and smiled. A bubble formed around them and they began to float out towards space.

"Thank you, both," she said as they ascended further. Bananu and Oranjiya looked down at her.

"No, your highness, thank you."

It was the last thing they said as they departed from Earth.

* * *

The Sailor Senshi had already descended back down to the platform they were all standing on, looking up at the still descending Queen who had seemed to be in a trance with Oranjiya and Bananu, who just broke away and were floating off into space. They seemed relieved and hopeful as they both left, looking down upon them all.

_I wonder where they will go…and if our conflict has come to an end… _ Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself, glancing up from his daughter's hand that he held firmly in his grip to keep her alive.

However, the golden aura that had been bright before was now diminishing. Pupuran grew desperate and Tuxedo Kamen became worried. Their energy combined was failing and they were growing exhausted. The children grew pale and finally the glow faded away, completely.

"NOOOOO!! WAKE UP!" Pupuran sobbed in despair. Sailor Venus began to weep quietly, covering her mouth to suppress a loud cry of sorrow. She couldn't bear to see the children grow pale with death and to see Pupuran like this. Tuxedo Kamen refused to give up. He concentrated harder, but nothing happened.

"Chibiusa…?" He whispered with a tear forming behind his mask. The energy he had left was ineffective…

The Senshi became frustrated and scared. Sailor Uranus looked down at Sailor Neptune who cried into her shoulder, trying to comfort her while hiding her own tears, which almost no one ever saw. Sailor Mercury, however, cried out loud not caring who saw her. Sailor Jupiter looked furious as a tear escaped her eye, rolling down her face.

"This…can't happen…NO!" she yelled angry because she couldn't do anything.

Sailor Pluto couldn't speak. She pleaded silently, with thoughts of Chibiusa running through her mind.

_Small-lady…no…you can't…no…_

Sailor Mars couldn't speak either, but she just stared in shock. She tried not to cry because she wanted to be strong for the others, but even she couldn't remain so stiff, and she eventually broke down.

The Queen reverted back into Sailor Moon as she reached the group. She walked towards them slowly, so as not to damage the crystal she still held with the light of life inside of it. The others turned slowly to look at her; they had no idea what to do. Pupuran couldn't even bring himself to look at her, though, and remained kneeling over the children with his teardrops falling onto them.

"W-we are too late. I have failed them…" he said as his shoulders convulsed in trying to keep from sobbing out loud again.

"You have failed no one," Sailor Moon reassured him comfortingly.

Pupuran looked at her, confused, as she walked past him towards the children.

"But…?" he started. Sailor Venus helped him up to make way for Sailor Moon. He turned to her, curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"Sailor Moon knows what she is doing, please, you must have faith in her. Please, just give her a chance," she pleaded, holding his arm. He glanced questioningly at her gloved hand with her fingers wrapped closely around his own. She noticed his staring and quickly dropped her hold on him. He was surprised that she could have so much compassion for him after all that had occurred. He tentatively took her hand back in his, and looked at her face as she blushed, unknowingly to the other Senshi. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he appreciated the gesture.

"I h-hope," he managed to mutter softly.

They returned their attention to the children as Sailor Moon knelt down beside them, still holding the Crystal with care. She closed her eyes and the light that gleamed inside of it, like a pair of fireflies, slowly began to emerge from the crystal and hovered above the hearts of Sailor Chibimoon and Peruru. It descended into their bodies and the light melted over their forms as they began to breathe again. They remained unconscious, but Chibimoon gasped out as if suppressing pain.

"…P-Peruru…?" she barely whispered as if trying to escape from a nightmare. His face was twisted as if he was also in a nightmare but he didn't reply. Instead, his hand reached out for hers and gently intertwined his fingers with hers. Chibimoon's face became clear as if she had just passed out of the nightmare into a peaceful dream. Everyone sighed with relief. Sailor Neptune wiped away her tears, smiling and laughing shakily. Sailor Uranus chuckled slightly and held her close. Sailor Pluto gently walked towards them and knelt beside Sailor Chibimoon, smiling with a few tears that escaped from her eyes. Sailor Mercury stopped crying and smiled with red cheeks.

Sailor Moon sighed and collapsed onto her knees with exhaustion and smiled shakily. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars grabbed Sailor Moon by the shoulders in a hug.

"You did it," Sailor Mars said beaming at her.

"We knew you would," Sailor Jupiter said with a grin. Tuxedo Kamen came over to embrace her lovingly.

"Usako…" he smiled at her, making her blush. Pupuran looked over at all of them and almost collapsed with exhaustion and relief to have his brother alive, but he forgot that Sailor Venus still had him in her grasp. She picked him up as he began to wobble unsteadily and held him until he regained his balance.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, believing he had fallen ill suddenly. He nodded and grinned awkwardly; a little discomfited at the way he was behaving. She closed her eyes and the worry lifted from her face and she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad."

He didn't know what to do but blush like a schoolboy. He looked down to keep everyone else from seeing.

_Either she has more magic than she is aware of or I am an idiot._

Suddenly he was nudged from the side and looked back at Sailor Venus. She motioned towards the children and he looked at them and couldn't help but smile, seeing how happy his brother looked next to Chibimoon.

_Heheh…guess he's almost a man then…I'm going to have to watch him more carefully now._

Pupuran chuckled to himself thinking of how he would probably find his brother trying to sneak off in the middle of the night to see her in the near future. He glanced around at everyone and saw the same look of adoration that he had.

"Sailor Moon…maybe we should get them to bed, it's almost 5:30 in the morning," Sailor Mercury said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me," Sailor Uranus yawned with a wink at Sailor Neptune, making her grow pink in her cheeks. She feigned annoyance with Sailor Uranus, until Sailor Uranus wrapped her arms around her waist. Tuxedo Kamen carefully picked up Peruru and turned to Pupuran.

"You and your brother will stay with me tonight and we can figure out an arrangement when we wake up," he said with a warm smile. Pupuran didn't argue because he found that he was too tired and simply nodded with an appreciative smile.

Sailor Jupiter picked up Sailor Chibimoon, and with smiles of relief all around, they went home.


	6. Settling In

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 6: Settling In)

* * *

Chibiusa grumbled as the sunlight hit her face. She felt that she hadn't had any sleep and what sleep she had acquired had been a long continuous nightmare...or so she thought.

_So strange...I dreamed Peruru and I were...and then we died. And I saw Oranjiya and Bananu smiling kindly as we held each other in death and they were leaving. So weird...but not quite as weird as Usagi waking up before anyone, especially me!_

"Are you up yet, Chibiusa?!" Usagi yelled through the door. Chibiusa continued to shake her head at the fact that Usagi had awoke before her. She finished dressing and stumbled out the door with Usagi dragging her behind. They were returning to the sweetshop to meet the others. She still felt unhappy because she couldn't be sure if she had lost Peruru or not or if the whole thing was a nightmare. She assumed it had been a dream because she would be dead if it were not...right?

"Oh,' she mumbled, ' my head hurts! Everything is confusing today!"

"What are you complaining about now? You've already made us late!" Usagi snapped at her. Usagi then ran across the busy street, dragging Chibiusa behind her fast enough to make her fly, just barely missing the cars that halted to a stop in order to avoid human collision. When they had reached the other side, Chibiusa jerked away from Usagi so she could gasp and regain her breath enough to wheeze out at her:

"You...go in...first...' she panted, 'I...can't believe...you almost...got me...killed just to...save time!!"

Usagi blinked a few times and looked back at the angry drivers who were glaring at her. She laughed uneasily and scratched her head a few times.

"Heh...I guess that was a little crazy."

"YOU THINK!?" Chibiusa growled at her.

"Oh hush! Everyone is alive, just don't take too long, there is a surprise that should be arriving soon for you," Usagi said sneakily.

"If it's anything like the last surprise you just did, no thanks, I like my head on my shoulders."

"You complain too much! At least we're here!"

"Just go in and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, ok, don't take forever."

A driver then yelled something obscene at Usagi and she turned around to fume at the rudeness of the motorist.

"HEY! That was uncalled for! I said I was sorry!" she yelled at the driver who went speeding off.

Usagi then walked in through the door straight to Mamoru who sat in a booth with Ami, Rei, and Makoto who had been waiting for her and Chibiusa. Minako seemed to be the only one missing. Usagi noticed this immediately.

"Ohayo, minna-san. Where's Minako?"

"Probably still asleep...where is small lady?" Setsuna asked, in the booth on the other side of the wall with Haruka and Michiru.

"She is outside catching her breath. I don't think she remembers, or believes, much of last night," Usagi said with a giggle.

"That's not surprising...that's a lot to absorb for a child," Haruka said sipping at her coffee.

"Where are Pupuran and Peruru, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, turning to him.

"Pupuran said he wanted to clean up first, so I gave him directions to this cafe," he replied with a placating smile.

"I hope he doesn't get lost,' Makoto said, 'I am supposed to help him find an apartment today, and Motoki and Minako are going to help him get a job and-"

"And I'm supposed to help him and Peruru enroll into a school," Ami said closing the book she had brought along.

"And I'm supposed to bring him to my grandfather to see if he can stay with us temporarily until he can afford the apartment," Rei finished, tapping her fingers on the table.

"I see. Well, I think he will be able to find his way, he insisted that I not wait for him and Peruru," Mamoru explained, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

Chibiusa stood up after awhile, staring at everyone else through the glass window. Just then, a voice come into her hearing range and she whipped her head around to see whom the familiar voice belonged to.

"Don't lag too far behind, Brother! We're already late!" an older boy called over his shoulder. He walked up to her and a smile grew warm upon his face.

"I'm glad to see you are a lot better. Are the others all arrived yet?" the boy asked. She widened her eyes curiously at him.

_What is he talking about? And how does he know me? He looks so familiar and those eyes...this boy is--? _

Chibiusa gasped as the cafe door chimed open.

"Pupuran! I'm glad to see you've made it! I was afraid you would get lost!" Mamoru called over to the boy, opening the door for him.

"Oh no, we didn't get lost, he was just so tired, that's all," Pupuran called back, walking towards the door. He then turned to look over his shoulder and said to Chibiusa:

"Don't worry, he'll get here eventually...I hope." He rolled his eyes teasingly towards the sky.

"Peruru...?" she gasped. He smiled.

"You'll see, little one."

He walked in the shop and before she could even let the news sink in, she saw Usagi standing around a lot of 'take one' and 'free sample' signs, and the next second, she was trying to eat all of the samples at once. And she began to choke. Chibiusa fought the urge to hide her face in her hand as Mamoru and Haruka tried to give her the Heimlich maneuver and Michiru patted her on the back. Pupuran, Rei and Makoto ran around frantically trying to get a glass of water, while Setsuna and Ami tried to calm everyone down.

"They should know better than to leave her alone next to all those signs!"

Just then, a golden blur rushed by Chibiusa, through the door and into the shop.

"I'm sorry I'm soo late everyone, I overslept! Is Pupuran here yet? Is he- Usagi-Chan, what happened? Your face is turning blue and-ahhhh!" The golden blur known as Minako announced just before she tripped, slapping Usagi's back, and knocking the pastries out of her throat and across the room. She braced for the impact as the floor continued to rush at her. But the floor didn't get to meet her face this time--someone caught her.

She opened her blue eyes to find a worried pair of reddish-brown eyes staring into hers.

"A-are you alright?" Pupuran asked her, with great concern.

"U-umm...yes, I'm alright, thank you," she stuttered back at him. He helped her up to a standing position.

"Are you sure you didn't bruise your knees?" he asked, trying desperately to hide the blush that crept up to his face. Minako would've been lucky to have that control. He was unusually attractive and familiar to her...and he was still holding her but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Y-yes, I think I'm alright, I just think maybe I twisted my ankle or something...it happens all the time!" she scratched her head, giggled nervously. He began to laugh too.

"You should be more careful, but in this case it was fortunate--Everyone was panicking when Usagi-san was choking...you saved her life. It was a good thing you tripped today, but I'm sorry about your ankle, I'll help you to a seat," he babbled on.

"T-thank you very much," she blushed harder.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _Pupuran coughed, looking away.

_What is wrong with me? Blushing has never made my cheeks burn this much. He is some guy. I can' t believe this is the same Pupuran that tried to kill us so long ago... he's changed so much._

He gently carried Minako over to the booth so she could sit down with the others and he took a seat next to her so she didn't 'accidentally' fall out of her own. Chibiusa had been watching this whole thing through the window and giggled till she was out of breath again. Until she heard another voice behind her laugh as hard as she was. She turned around suddenly to see a young boy smile warmly at her.

"Peruru.?"

"Chibiusa..." he greeted her. He didn't get to say hello though for she ran and threw her arms around his neck and began to cry on his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Chibiusa..." he said again. She lightened her crying and sniffled out a few words.

"Peruru...I thought you were...I thought we were...I'm so glad you came back!"

He began to lose his balance, so he leaned his back against a wall to support himself and her. He held her closer.

"I thought you were gone from me too. I was terrified that I almost lost you," he began to shiver as if he were cold, but it was because he remembered seeing her blood on his tunic the night before and how broken she had looked the last time he held her this close. Something pricked at his eyes, but he fought it back. He was just glad he could hold her again. They stayed that way for a while until a crowd began to form around them. The girls in the crowd began to sigh with love struck looks in their eyes and the guys began to snicker, until they were bashed in the heads by their jealous girlfriends. The couple then started to blush from embarrassment and quickly stood up. The crowd, seeing how intruding they were, began to disintegrate and in the midst of them, Chibiusa saw three cats head their way.

"Mama! Papa! We must hurry! I see Chibiusa and Peruru-san!" Diana mewed to her parents who were lagging behind her some distance. Luna was far behind her daughter, panting heavily.

"I can't believe Usagi actually woke up before anyone else!" she panted.

Artemis lingered behind his wife and daughter a bit.

" Too bad Minako didn't try something different this morning, she stayed up most of the night that was left deciding what she would wear today, so obviously, she overslept from exhaustion!"

Diana suddenly raced ahead of her parents with excitement. They looked at the dust clouds Diana left behind and groaned.

_We really must exercise more often, _they sighed in resignation.

"Small lady! Peruru-san! I'm glad we...or I caught up to you two," she squeaked looking behind her to see her parents struggling to catch up to her.

"Diana-chan!" Chibiusa exclaimed with her old cheerfulness.

"Nice to see you again, Diana-chan!" Peruru smiled as he picked up the tired, lavender bundle at their feet.

"Ugh...finally caught up," the older cats grunted as if they were asthmatic.

"Well, let's go in to see the others!" Chibiusa said.

They all finally entered through the door only to freeze again to gaze at the scene before them. Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Haruka were still teasing Minako mercilessly since Ami was powerless to stop them with her own occasional giggling behind her book. Minako wasn't taking this so lightly.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY SUCH THINGS?! I BARELY KNOW HIM!!" Minako shrieked at them, attracting a lot of attention. She was trying to deny whatever they said about her and her,' new prey', Pupuran, who also tried to deny whatever they were implying.

"I really can't see how you can all suggest such a relationship when all I did was catch her before she would have hit the floor. She is right, we barely know each other!" he told them as he blushed madly, not helping himself any.

"Don't worry about that...besides, I saw you two last night with each other, that was pretty intense energy I was sensing between you two," Rei said with a semi-evil grin. This caused Chibiusa and Peruru's eyes to grow big.

"LAST NIGHT??" they burst out, flushing in the face. Everyone looked at them.

"No, no...it's not what you think!" Minako and Pupuran rapidly explained to the children. This made everyone laugh. Rei began to explain.

"I saw them last night when Sailor Moon was reviving you two, the lovebirds--,' she gestured at Minako and Pupuran, who sweated nervously as the blonde fought the urge to knock the crap out of everyone. Rei continued.

' --were hand in hand for the most part. It was VERY cute to me."

Chibiusa and Peruru breathed and huge sigh of relief and smiled again. But the teasing still continued.

"Pupuran, I can tell you now, you two shall be getting to know each other very well, very soon," Ami said, peeking over the top of her book.

"Come on Minako-Chan, we've known you too long for you to still be able to fool us on this," Usagi exclaimed, preparing to stuff a pastry in her mouth as soon as she finished speaking.

"Yeah, give it up already, Minako-chan!" Makoto said with a grin. Haruka had crossed her hands and was resting her chin upon them as she listened to them, getting an evil smirk on her face. She closed her eyes and spoke up.

"Hold on, everyone. Pupuran, I almost believe you when you say that you were only protecting her from breaking her head open on the floor, but..." she began.

They all stared at her.

"But what?" Pupuran cautiously asked her, not trusting her smirk. She then opened her eyes and her smirk split into an all-out evil smile.

"She's in no danger of falling now. Why are you still holding her?"

Everyone looked to see where his hands were, and they found them...right around her waist. The rest of the group exploded into laughter as Pupuran dropped his grip on her and jumped about 10 feet away in surprise and Minako finally broke down into giggles as she realized that a boy had been holding on to her for nearly half an hour, and had not even noticed it. She then smiled sweetly at him to reassure him that she was not angry. He sighed in relief but still blushed furiously, looking down at the floor in hopes that no one would notice.

Artemis grew hoarse as he fell down laughing. Luna and Diana were soon to follow.

"I have never seen her so red for so long, not even when she got a sunburn!!" Artemis crowed.

Peruru began to tease him.

"My brother has never turned this color before around a girl. I guess I may have to keep an eye on him in the future."

Peruru and Chibiusa took their seats in their own booth behind Usagi and the others. Chibiusa and Peruru were shifting uneasily in their seats and Chibiusa was the first to speak.

"I'm so glad we finally found each other," she said smiling. He looked unsure and tried to hide the worry in his eyes but, as he soon found out, he couldn't hide much from Chibiusa.

"What's wrong?" she asked him nervously. He saw her face and smiled to reassure her.

"So am I, but why did you come when you knew you could have been...?" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. The memory of blood that had been pooling around her face where he had hit her was still too fresh. He shuddered and felt his eyes begin to sting so he closed them tightly and looked down.

" Well...I had no choice. I wanted to see you again, and when I had that awful vision...I had to go. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had known you were in danger and I didn't do anything! That vision...it was terrible, I couldn't bear to think you could've been..." she stopped. It was her turn to shudder. He was surprised at the depth of her emotion.

"I thought you would have hated me after last night...when I...I...Chibiusa, don't you remember that I was the one who almost killed you?!" he asked, afraid of her answer.

He wrung his hands and looked down at them, afraid she would leave him now that she knew the truth. Then a hand caressed his cheek, making him blush and look up at Chibiusa, who smiled at him sweetly. He couldn't help but feel a little better, but he looked at her curiously.

"Peruru...that was not your fault...they were controlling you at the time. If I am able to forgive them after all they did to you and I, did you think you, of all people, would not be? I never blamed you for anything, because it wasn't really you."

He began to smile. Another silence settled between them and Chibiusa fidgeted uncomfortably with what was on her mind. Peruru took note of the anxious look on her face and became confused.

"Chibiusa...?"

"Peruru...are you going to leave to protect the sugar energy again?"

He looked stunned. He wasn't sure what to say because he had momentarily forgotten all about his duty.


	7. Restrain that man!

Return of the Fairy

(Chapter 7: Restrain that man!)

* * *

Pupuran had been listening in on his brother's conversation with Chibiusa, and heard the eerie silence that followed the last question she had asked. Apparently, Pupuran had forgotten to tell Peruru that with the black dream energy completely gone, there was no need to protect childrens dreams anymore because they would no longer have nightmares until they were adults. He also had forgotten to tell his brother that they were going to make a life here in Tokyo while Oranjiya and Bananu looked for their old home planet.

_'How cute my brother sounds with her, but how do I tell him that the sugar energy of children's dreams no longer need protection without letting him know that I have been eavesdropping on him? Oh well, I think they'll forgive me...' _he thought. He stood up and began to walk over to Peruru's table behind him.

"I...I don't know. I don't want to leave you again," Peruru clenched his teeth and fists in frustration. He was angry at fate, and he refused to leave her but what could he do? It was his job. He shut his eyes tightly and looked down. Chibiusa looked stunned, but she reached her hand across to his fist that had slammed the table and laid her fingers over his. He looked up at her.

"It's not fair, is it?" she said, very sad. He looked at her defiantly.

"I'm not leaving you again," he sounded a little desperate as if he were trying to reassure himself as well as her. A hand rested on Peruru's shoulder. Peruru turned around to see Pupuran. He was smiling.

"Peruru, we don't need to leave and we're not going to," he said. Peruru and Chibiusa looked at him in surprise. He continued to explain.

"Since the Black Dream energy was completely destroyed this time, the children of this world are in no danger of nightmares anymore and so don't need our protection now."

"What is going to happen to us then?" Peruru asked.

"We're going to start a life here where we can watch over the Sailor Senshi and if there is another emergency with the Dream energy, we can have help. Really, what else are we to do? We have nowhere else to go, so we might as well make a home here."

This brought a smile to everyone's faces. Then Pupuran bent down and whispered into his brother's ear.

"Besides...I think it's going to be funny catching you red-handed," he smirked. Peruru blushed a bit in the cheeks and then smirked back his brother.

"Funny...I was going to say the same thing about you!" he shot back, glancing behind him at Minako, not being quite as careful as to who heard him. Pupuran's face grew scarlet and he became tense, afraid she would hear him.

"Oh, you're one to talk, keep it down!" he hissed, looking around nervously for if she hadn't heard them by now, Haruka probably had and would make a public spectacle out of it. Pupuran then decided to get out of there fast to change the subject and escape the jokes that were sure to come from Haruka.

"Ah, well, I guess we should really be going around looking for schools, jobs and such, right?"

"Hold on a little bit, Pupuran, we need to wait for the check to come first. Then we'll go, okay?" Mamoru said. Pupuran nodded with an anxious smile and took his seat again. The children returned to their conversation.

"I'm glad that's settled," Chibiusa said quietly with a smile. Peruru's face softened even further even farther than it already was. He got up and walked over to her side of the booth to whisper in her ear.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise,--" and then he kissed her on the cheek. She began to flush in the face, causing him to laugh softly at her cherry face. She got a mischievous look on her face and looked at him incredulously.

"Are you laughing at me?!" she mockingly said as she tried to pull him down into her side of the booth, taking him by surprise. He caught himself on the ledge separating the booths, and the table and she slipped from the fabric she was wearing. He blushed as he found himself directly over Chibiusa who began to flush furiously at the entire scene.

"Heh...oops...that wasn't supposed to happen, and I wasn't supposed to slip under you...heheh...sorry," she babbled on nervous of the scene she caused, and she backed out from underneath Peruru. He began to laugh at her again while she had been babbling.

She couldn't help but giggle as well. After a minute, they looked over at the others to make sure they hadn't noticed, and luckily for them, they hadn't. She curled into his arms and whispered into his ear.

"And I promise never to let you get away again."

He smiled and laid his head on top of hers.

"AWWW! Isn't that cute? My Chibiusa is growing up!" Usagi mused above their heads as she leaned over into their booth. Both children jolted out of the other's hold.

"GYAHH! Well, maybe you should try it sometime, Usagi!" Chibiusa snapped back.

"Don't talk that way to your mother!" she shot, getting annoyed.

"Then act like one and know when to give me my privacy!!"

Haruka interrupted their fighting.

"So, are you two now going to be considered an official couple now?" she asked casually. They looked at her and cringed back further into their booth, but the rosy color that settled in their faces told her everything.

"All right then--be sure to take responsibility now!" she said with a wink at Peruru. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako all clasped their hands and gushed at how adorable they looked together, while Setsuna smiled warmly at her Chibiusa and Michiru closed her eyes thoughtfully as a smile also played on her lips. Pupuran looked smug behind Minako and stared at them.

However.

.

.

.

Mamoru's reaction was quite different.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, scaring the crap out of the waiter who had just come with the bill.

"You're right, that is highway robbery," the waiter mumbled nervously and ripped up the bill and ran out of the sweetshop/café. Everyone turned to stare at him. He hadn't really been listening to the girls until he heard the last question that Haruka had posed. He didn't even realize how he traumatized the skinny waiter.

"You don't mean to tell us that you didn't see how much they care about each other?" Rei asked him incredulously.

"W-well, I knew, but, but aren't they a little young?!" he asked. They just looked at him. Usagi sidled up to him.

"Well, I wasn't much older than Chibiusa when we started dating, Mamo-chan," she said, smiling shyly.

"B-but, but, but, but..." he trailed on. Peruru looked down to meet Chibiusa's eyes.

"Do you want to make a break for it?" he said, gesturing towards the door. She nodded her head and they took off at high speed through the door with the cats right behind them. They realized that when they weren't getting food that the meal was over and Diana was the first one to spot Chibiusa and Peruru running away through the door. Soon after, Mamoru had a good sprinting start right behind them. And then came the girls behind him. To the other people watching them, it looked like they had started a marathon.

"Wait, Mamo-chan, it's no big deal really! Hold on, I can't run that fast!" Usagi panted.

"She's right, Mamoru, there is no need to interrogate them, he'll be good to her, and I'll make sure!" Pupuran said jokingly as he ran beside Mamoru. Mamoru just glared at him and Pupuran decided to fall back to where Minako was. It was safer there.

"That's my only daughter and she is too young to be dating!!" he said more determined than ever to catch up to them. Haruka was right behind Mamoru, as was Michiru.

"Michiru, do you think he would really do something to Peruru-san?" Haruka asked her.

"In his right mind: no. Right now: we have to make sure he doesn't scare off our possible future prince," she explained. They nodded and kept up their speed.

"Soo... is this how you pictured life with all of us?" Chibiusa panted. Peruru looked back at her and held his hand out to her.

"I don't care if I have to run like this every time I see Mamoru-san-- as long as you're in my life, that's all that matters to me," he said with a smile, extending his hand towards her. She took it happily. All of the sudden Haruka and Michiru tackled Mamoru and he hit the ground. But he wasn't unconscious. The sudden cry of "RUN!!" startled Peruru and Chibiusa. Then Pupuran yelled to his brother.

"Holy shit, he's loose! Peruru, use your wings, he's unstoppable!"

They waited until no one was around and then Peruru began to concentrate and his wings sprouted out. Turning to Chibiusa, he picked her up and flew off with her.

"Um...I'll search this side of town for an apartment! Uh, see you later!" they yelled at the others.

"You can't stay up there forever and when you come down, I'll find you! Don't think you have escaped me yet! I still have questions to ask you two! You have her home by sundown, understand me?!" Mamoru yelled at them as they flew off through the sky as the sun began to set. They looked back once more and found...Pupuran. With Minako in his arms, no less. They flew up to Peruru and Chibiusa's level.

"Umm...Mako-Chan said she was going to find you guys an apartment in her building, so go back there later, okay?" Minako said, clutching onto Pupuran for dear life since she was afraid of heights.

"But where are you two going?" Chibiusa asked. Pupuran looked at Minako who stared back at him. After a pause, Minako finally came up with an answer.

"Uh...I'm.going to help your brother find a job, remember?" she said. Peruru looked at Chibiusa and got a sly grin on his face.

"Uh huh...just have her home by 10pm, Pupuran, any later and she'll sleep for a month!" Chibiusa said laughing. Minako blushed madly.

"I would not-uh, I mean, we really are going to find a job for him, so be nice or I tell Mamoru where you two are headed."

"NO! Uh, ok, ok! Bye!" Peruru and Chibiusa shouted together as Pupuran flew off in the direction of the local arcade. She turned to Peruru and sighed, relieved that they were finally alone.

"I think things are going to get a bit more interesting around here, don't you?" she said with a shy smile. He looked back at her, a playful grin beginning to creep across his face.

"You tell me." He said kissing her on the lips and wrapping his arms tighter around her. And so, they flew off into the sunset, looking for a good hiding place from Mamoru.

The end

* * *

Wow, that was long! If you are still here, congratulations, I hope you didn't suffer much.

Thanks for reading and remember, be nice, I'm a rookie.

BTW: yes, I made up the group attacks, and I made this a fanfic full o WAFF-ly fluff.

(i.e. Chibiusa/Peruru romance along with Pupuran/Minako, Haruka/Michiru, yaddayaddayadda. I'm a softy after all.)

AND...I made up the fairies parents' appearance, so sue me! (Not literally, I'm poor.)

If I left anything else out, sorry.

P.S. Don't get mad at me for the Pupuran/Minako relationship because I needed comic relief and some cuteness besides the main characters.


End file.
